


Frustration Released

by KatesBrain



Series: Remus Re-erected [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatesBrain/pseuds/KatesBrain
Summary: From the series Remus Re-erected.Second night at the Green Dragon, end of chapter 5





	Frustration Released

Knowing Remus’s views on their relationship now that they were, once again, student and teacher, Harry had been trying his hardest to behave all evening.  But it had been so difficult to resist, especially thanks to the book and vial of oil that Fred and George had sent him for a joke.

 

The book was entitled _Wizards Who Love Wizards,_ and was an encyclopaedia devoted to gay sex.  It contained a lot of waffle regarding dealing with embarrassment and the reactions of others, and a list of famous gay wizards, which Harry couldn’t care less about.  But it also went into graphic detail regarding what two men could get up to in the bedroom.  

 

Harry felt quite ambivalent towards the book.  On the one hand, he secretly appreciated the opportunity for a bit of education in the area of sex.  On the other, it had arrived a few days after he received the letter from Remus telling him about Remus’s reinstatement at the school, and therefore, the termination of their all too brief affair.  But even though it was like pouring salt onto the wound, Harry had still spent hours engrossed within its pages.

 

Harry had hoped that Remus would change his mind once they were alone, but to his frustration, Remus had stubbornly remained aloof.  So he held himself back, not wanting to push for something that Remus no longer wanted, or so Harry thought… 

 

But now he had to sit here and listen to Remus wank off in the shower, and this was the last straw.  Harry was well aware that he had been the reason for Remus’s arousal, and having to hear him as he relieved himself sent the blood rushing straight to Harry’s cock.  Why the bloody hell did the man have to be so stubborn?  What did it matter if they had sex again?  Well, whether Remus appreciated it or not, Harry was definitely going to push the issue now that he knew how much of an effect he had on Remus.  

 

Harry was still sitting on the bed when Remus stepped back into the bedroom, looking sheepish.  

 

“I think those walls are a bit on the thin side,” Harry commented, and he saw the colour drain from Remus’s face.  Harry couldn’t stop himself from grinning at the effect he had on the man.

 

“Harry, I don’t think—”

 

“Look, Remus,” Harry interrupted. “I can’t do this.  What I mean is… I can’t _not_ do this.  _This_ is ridiculous.  Right now, all I want to do is… well, you know what I want.  At a guess, I’d say it’s exactly the same as what you want.”  Harry stopped to give Remus a look that dared him to deny it, but Remus remained silent. 

 

“But why aren’t we?  Because I’m your student? Tell me, who’s going to find out, Remus? How is this any more likely to be made public than the last time?”   Not waiting for Remus to reply, Harry stood up, running his hands through his hair.  “It’s a bit late to be worried about Dumbledore.  I bet you should’ve told him about us before you started teaching again.  But you didn’t though, did you?”

 

Harry paused, looking at Remus for an answer, and Remus shook his head dumbly.

 

“Then tell me why this is going to make such a huge difference to the secret we’ve already got? Give me a _better_ reason why we can’t.”

 

“I don’t think I _can_ give you a better reason,” Remus finally admitted, and he added, “That was a well-thought-out argument, Harry.”

 

“I’ve had quite a while to think about it; you’ve been in the shower a rather long time,” Harry said smugly, walking closer until he was standing barely inches from Remus’s face.

 

“It… it wasn’t… cold enough…” Remus trailed off as Harry’s breath ghosted over his skin.

 

“So I heard.” 

 

Harry closed the remaining gap between them, and he felt a rush of warmth run through him when he pressed his lips to Remus’s and Remus didn’t pull away.  

 

From the instant their mouths connected, the kiss was frantic.  Remus’s arms were wrapped around him, crushing their bodies together in desperation.  Harry was soon pinned up against the wall, a guttural sound escaping from his mouth as Remus devoured his neck and pushed his knee up between Harry’s thighs.  Any thoughts Harry had of taking control—so he could put his newfound knowledge into practice—diminished somewhat as his legs rapidly turned to jelly.  If Remus wasn’t holding him so tightly, there was no question that Harry would collapse to the floor.  

 

He felt a slight breeze across his chest where Remus had unbuttoned his shirt, and Remus was roughly pushing the material from Harry’s shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.  Then the hands, which had previously held him fast, were all over him, running along his arms, up his sides, across his chest, and lightly brushing against the hair of his navel. 

 

“Bed…” Remus breathed huskily against his ear, and Harry shuddered.  

 

Remus tugged Harry by his hips across the room, his mouth desperately mapping out Harry’s skin, tasting, sucking, and licking.  Remus was like a man possessed, and Harry suddenly appreciated just how much Remus must have been holding himself back the last time.  But he didn’t want Remus to stop, or even ease up.  This was bliss, and he was so hard.  

 

Then Remus moved behind him, pushing him forwards on the bed onto his hands and knees.  Harry could feel hands roaming his jean-clad backside, sending tingles up his spine as Remus’s fingers moved across his most intimate areas.  The fingers were shortly followed by teeth scraping over the surface of the material, and Harry groaned, pushing back against Remus’s mouth.  He felt he could have Remus do this to him for hours if it wasn’t for the lack of space in his jeans; his cramped erection was beginning to get painful.

 

“I need to get my jeans off,” Harry gasped.

 

The bed shifted as Remus moved away from him, and Harry knelt up to unzip his jeans, sighing in relief as he let his cock free from its confines.  He had only pushed his trousers and y-fronts down to his knees when Remus was pressed up behind him, breathing heavily on the nape of his neck, naked, with a semi-erect cock nestled against Harry’s backside.  Harry caught the smell of soap, and he could feel Remus’s skin, still damp from the shower, sticking slightly to his own.

 

Warm arms snaked around Harry, palms flat as they travelled decisively over his skin, and then Remus was kissing the side of his neck, holding him more firmly, pressing hard against him.  The urge to impale himself there and then on Remus’s cock was almost too great, but Harry wanted other things tonight.  If they weren’t going to get many opportunities for this, then Harry wanted to make the most of every single one.  

 

“Can you make the bed wider?” Harry asked breathlessly, hoping to distract Remus for a moment so he could take some sort of control over the situation.  

 

To Harry’s relief, he felt Remus draw back to get his wand.  As Remus murmured the spell, Harry hurriedly removed his jeans and readied himself, waiting for Remus to pounce again.  He wasn’t disappointed.

 

Within moments, Remus was on top of him, effectively pinning to the bed, their cocks rubbing together.  Harry tried to roll them over as Remus plundered his mouth, but Remus was too strong for him.  And still Remus’s hands kept wandering, threatening to push Harry closer to the edge. 

 

“Remus, if you don’t ease up, I won’t be lasting much longer,” he panted as Remus began to gently drag his teeth down the side of Harry’s neck.

 

Remus pulled back to look at Harry with a grin, his eyes glinting with desire, but not letting up with his hands for a moment.

 

“I don’t think I can hold back,” Remus said, his voice raspy and broken.  

 

At the look of sheer need on Remus’s face, Harry was tempted to give in and let Remus ravish him completely, but Harry still wanted more than just to be a passive participant; he had so many things that he wanted to do to this man.  Taking advantage of the slight change in Remus’s position, Harry quickly rolled them over, pinning Remus’s hands underneath his own.  

 

“Do I have to tie you up to ensure this lasts longer than a few seconds?” Harry joked, but he was surprised at Remus’s answer. 

 

“I wouldn’t object if you did,” Remus admitted, looking up at Harry through heavy-lidded eyes.

 

This was all the prompting that Harry needed.  Within seconds, he was back on the bed and wrapping his Gryffindor tie around Remus’s proffered wrists.  With ragged breathing, Harry shakily knotted the tie, and then raised Remus’s arms to tie them fast to the bedstead.  Remus gave his restraints a tug, and looked up at Harry, licking his lips, satisfied that the job had been done properly.  Harry grinned back at Remus mischievously; he fully intended to drag this out now that he had the chance.

 

“You’re going to regret this,” Harry growled with intent as he leant down to explore the expanse of skin beneath him with his lips and tongue.

 

“I hope so…” Remus muttered, moaning as Harry took a nipple in his mouth and pressed it hard between his lips.

 

With a knee on either side, Harry slowly made his way down Remus’s body, lapping at the skin, but making sure that he barely made contact.  He ghosted his fingers across Remus’s chest, alternating the light touches with scratches and pinches of Remus’s nipples, causing the man to arch upwards.  

 

He continued southward, now running the tips of his fingers in circles around Remus’s navel.  By the time Harry’s head was level with Remus’s cock, Remus’s breathing had become very heavy in anticipation.  But Harry had no plans to make contact with that part of Remus’s anatomy just yet.  Instead, he blew gently across the tip before moving his head away.  

 

“Harry…” Remus gasped.  

 

Harry smiled and ran a hand down the outside of one thigh.  As it reached the knee, he slid his hand to the inside and pushed the leg up and out.  Settling in the space created between Remus’s legs, he began to gently trace his fingers up the pale inner thigh, following the same path with his mouth, kissing and softly sucking on the skin.  

 

Harry wrapped his hands firmly around Remus’s hips, holding him still.  He nuzzled against the hairs at the base of Remus’s cock, inhaling deeply, before drawing back slightly to blowing across the sensitive head.  Remus was now fully erect, and pre-come leaked from the tip of his cock.  

 

“Harry!” Remus pleaded, a hint of warning in his voice.

 

Harry looked Remus in the eye, giving him a wicked grin and taking a finger in his mouth, sucking on it slowly.  He spread Remus’s legs even further and ran his moistened finger in gentle circles around the puckered opening.  Remus tried to push downwards, but each time, Harry moved his finger away, triggering a moan of frustration from Remus.  

 

“Harry, please stop teasing me!”

 

“Are you telling me, asking me, or begging me?” Harry asked, leaning down to place chaste, teasing kisses along the underside of Remus’s cock.  

 

Remus swore loudly before gasping, “I’m begging you.”

 

“It doesn’t sound like it to me,” Harry said smugly.  He blew over the tip and traced his finger across Remus’s entrance once more.  

 

“Please…” Remus groaned heavily. 

 

Harry didn’t waste any time in preparing him.  Within moments, the pillow from the other bed was underneath Remus’s hips, and Harry was stretching him, his fingers covered in the oil that he had brought along, just in case.  Kneeling back, Harry pushed both Remus’s legs up to hook them over his shoulders, and he slowly eased inside.  This was like nothing that Harry had ever felt before.  The heat and tightness around his cock sent waves of pleasure up his spine, and he had to bite his lower lip hard to stop himself from coming.  

 

As he began to move, their eyes met and this only added to the intensity of the moment for Harry.  He leaned forwards to brush his lips against Remus’s, and Remus stretched up to meet him.  When their tongues met, their eye contact remained unbroken, and Harry reached up with one hand to clumsily release Remus from his restraints.  

 

Now that Remus’s hands were free, they instantly clasped the back of Harry’s head, weaving into his hair and driving them both deeper into the kiss, the tie still attached to one wrist and draping down across Harry’s cheek, swinging against in time with his thrusts.  Harry’s eyes closed as he plunged deeper and deeper into Remus’s body.  They were moving together, moaning and desperately craning forwards to keep the contact between their mouths.  

 

Harry felt wetness against his cheek, and he drew his head back suddenly; there was a moist trail on Remus’s face that led from the corner of one eye.    

 

Harry stilled, worried that he was doing something wrong, that he was hurting Remus.  

 

“Are you all right?” he asked tentatively.

 

Remus eyes slowly flickered open, and Harry didn’t see pain reflected in them, only sadness.  Leaning on one arm, he reached forward to brush the dampness from Remus’s face with his thumb.  Remus leant into his hand, and another tear escaped, weaving a fresh path across Remus’s cheek.  

 

“Am I hurting you?”

 

“No,” Remus whispered.  “I’m just being an overemotional old man.”

 

“You’re not old,” Harry insisted softly, running the back of his hand over the tracks of Remus’s tears.  Remus snorted at Harry’s words, and Harry leaned forwards to kiss him.  “Now Dumbledore… _he’s_ old.”

 

“I’m sorry…” Remus said against Harry’s mouth.  “I’m… I guess I’m just enjoying this—enjoying being with you—too much.”

 

Harry murmured in assent, but he wasn’t sure he understood.  He didn’t want to understand, either.  Not knowing what else to do, Harry began to move inside Remus once more, and their kiss broke.  Despite the unexpected shift in tension, Harry was close to coming, and he didn’t want this to happen without knowing that Remus would too.

 

“Touch yourself,” Harry insisted, and he tilted his head to watch Remus’s hand move.  He wanted to memorise every movement, so that he wouldn’t forget how delectable Remus looked as he brought himself off, and so Harry could repeat the same motions at a later date.

 

“I’m close…” Remus panted.

 

“Good.  Me too…”

 

Harry held back until after Remus came, watching Remus’s face as it contorted in pleasure.  And then Harry was seeing stars as he jerked, his own orgasm pulsing from him, hands clutching at the sheets and shouting out he knew not what.  

 

Taking a few moments to collect himself, Harry slowly withdrew.  Remus moved his legs from Harry’s shoulders, and then suddenly stopped to grasp at the back of his right thigh.  Remus swore under his breath.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, worrying about Remus for a second time that evening.

 

“Cramp,” Remus grunted, and he winced.  “I told you I was old.”

 

“Everyone gets a cramp occasionally,” Harry said, rubbing at Remus’s leg and encouraging the muscle to relax.  “Admittedly, I’ve never had it for that particular reason,” he added with a smirk.  

 

They collapsed heavily on the bed, and Harry gave a shiver.  Now he was no longer keeping himself warm with activity, the sweat on his skin and the coolness of the room had combined to give him goose bumps.  Drawing back the covers, they curled close underneath them, kissing lazily.

 

Harry had no idea how long it took for them to fall asleep as they laid there, gazing at each other and kissing in a drowsy haze.  All he knew, when he was woken the next morning by soft lips pressed against his forehead, was that he had had _very_ sweet dreams that night.

 


End file.
